Kamen Rider Scarab
by Buzzshock
Summary: Blake Roberts is a normal teenager who works as a volunteer at a soup kitchen. But everything changes for him when he finds a B.I.O., Bionic Insect Operation, and becomes a big hero Kamen Rider Scarab.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness fell onto the city of Shiloh Town, and the reign of evil never sleeps. In the distance you could hear the police sirens wailing. Police cars are seen rushing pass a bush leaving it almost bear.

As they all headed down the street they heard the radio saying, "Calling all police officers, we have a Flyer heading towards Lincoln's Tower, I repeat, a Flyer heading towards Lincoln's Tower."

The officers chased it down to Lincoln's Tower were they had the creature cornered. As the creature saw that it was out numbered it spread its wings out and flew to the top of the tower. The creature landed safely on top of it and looked down. And suddenly the Flyer heard footsteps walking towards it, and turned around to find a man standing before him.

The man had brown hair, a light mustache, wore black sun glasses, light brown jacket, white t-shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, blue jeans, and brown work boots.

And as the Flyer walked towards the man in a funny motion a zipping little bug flew up behind the man and attacked it, making it hit the ground. The bug flew onto the man's shoulder and then revealing itself to be a green robotic dragonfly. Before the creature had a chase to get up the dragonfly flew around the man's belt three times before it changed into what is called a B.I.O. belt.

He held the dragonfly in his hand and said, "Kamen Rider." and then attached it to the belt. The dragonfly's eyes lit up and then and green ring formed around the shoe, and went up. His clothes started to change and he turned into Kamen Rider Dragonfly.

The Flyer jumped up and tried to attack him, but ever move he made was dodged, and when the moment was right he struck. The creature fell off the building, but made a fast recovery when it flew back up. He pulled out a card, showing a picture of a lance, from the tail of the dragonfly and put it in front of the scanner that is set into the dragonfly's eyes. The dragonfly yelled:

**Lance Card**

And then a lance digitally appeared in his hands. He also reached for another card, this one with a winged jetpack, and put it in play. The dragonfly yelled:

**Flight Card**

And a jetpack digitally appeared on his back. He jumped up in the air and fought the creature face to face. He used his energy balls from his lance and hit it a few times, until he slashed it onto the ground. He reached into the slot one last time and pulled out a card with a symbol of a dragonfly and used it. For the last time the dragonfly yelled:

**Final Card**

A gust of wind started to fly in as he jumped into the air, and then he dropped down and kicked the flyer making it disappear. After that the dragonfly flew off of him and he turned back to normal. He then just walked away with the dragonfly on his shoulder. As he walked away he said out loud, "Why do you hide in the shadows when you are easily sensed?" And then from out of the shadows another man walks out.

He has black hair, hazel eyes, wears a black jacket, yellow shirt, a black belt with silver buckle, black jeans, and yellow and black Nikes.

He comes out saying, "You always did have an extra sense teach." "You still need to work on you approach Marcus." He says to Marcus. "And please call me Richard. How is plan coming along?" Marcus opens his pockets and a robotic bee pops out and flies up to face level with him. "Ok Buzz, show what we found." Marcus says to his B.I.O. Buzz's eyes turn blue and it shows an inside map of a facility. Richard steps aside and says, "Ok good work. Now lets go over the plan." Richard takes his B.I.O. and turns it into a laser pointer.

"Ok here's how it's going to go down," Richard said catching Marcus's attention, "you and Buzz are going to enter through the back and knock out all the cams. Once you do that knock down the door and take one of the guards I.D. cards. Then you will open the front door and then meet me in the lab. We will then take out to scientists and take their place for the operation. And when the time is right we will insert the chip into the device, then take it, and find the person how matches the dna for the new device."

Marcus looks at it and says, "Ok I get the plan, but what is the device we're looking for exactly?"

Richard looks up at him and says, "This is said to be a very powerful device that if in the wrong hand, it could end life as we know it. But if we are successful into putting the chip into it we will be able to reduce its power and it might be possible to take from them."

Marcus confused as he was asked Richard, "Well can't we use the power as our own?" "It's because that if we let them use their chip the device would be intended for evil and dangerous for the user, but if we use our chip it will decrease the power were it would be safe for the user and the device would be intended for good."

Richard then walked out onto the cliff and looked back at Marcus saying, "Are you ready?" Marcus looked at him with a serious look and nodded. The two's B.I.O.'s raced around their users belts and made the B.I.O. belt. Then the users grabbed the B.I.O.'s and cried out, "Kamen Rider." And they connected it to their belts. For Richard a green ring raced around him, and for Marcus a yellow ring raced around him. Soon Richard had turned into Kamen Rider Dragonfly, and Marcus had turned into Kamen Rider Bee.

The two jumped off the building where the police were able to see them, and the two pulled out a card, both had winged jetpack on them. They scanned it and the B.I.O.'s yelled:

**Flight Card**

A green and yellow wings digitally appear on each others back and they fly to the secret base. When they arrived they found that the factory was up in flames. The two rushed down there and found that the device was gone, along with most of the lab workers.

"What happen here?" Marcus asking himself. "Looks like someone beat us to it." Richard announced. "Well there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go." Dragonfly walks away and Bee follows right behind. As they walk away a little beetle watches them and and then runs away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Blake, we're going to be late." A voice said from downstairs. "Don't worry Leslie," Blake called coming down, "We'll get there in time." As Blake walked down the stairs he had brown spiky hair, hazel eyes, wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes.

As he came down he saw Leslie was a blonde, with blue eyes, wearing an aqua blue shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Leslie looked up at him frustrated saying, "How? Your mom left with the car, and your dad already went to work." "Ah," Blake reminded, "but you forget about my bike. Come on it's in the garage.

Blake and Leslie went into the garage, turned on the light and saw the motorcycle. "Jump on Leslie." Blake announced. The two put on the helmets and got onto the bike. He took the keys, put it into the ignition and said, "Let's take the shortcut."

"But there's no short cut to the Soup Kitchen." Leslie reminded him. "It's goes only one way." "That might be," Blake agreed, "but you never rode with Blake Roberts." He opened the garage down and started the bike. You could hear the engine from miles away, and he looked out into the streets and said, "Let's Ride."

He took off zooming into the street with Leslie hanging on his back screaming. He speeds pass cars and green lights very fast. He passes two bystanders, Richard and Marcus, who look at him as if he was different than the others. They see him ride off and Richard says, "That kid would have been a great Kamen Rider. It's too bad the device had to be destroyed. Anyways the device is still out there, somewhere."

"Are you sure it's just not another rider?" Marcus asked. "Beside the B.I.O. would probably be destroyed if the facility exploded." "They wanted to make the weapon indestructible." Richard corrected. "Obviously a field test went wrong and turned the place into rubble. Anyways, we still have to find that device, because if it fell into the wrong hand it would mean certain doom for the world. Let's split up, we can get things done faster that way." The two went their ways in search of the device.

Outside a soup kitchen the beetle was climbing on the wall scanning for its user. When it has no luck it goes inside to try and find him. Outside Blake and Leslie get off the bike and get inside for volunteer work. "See Leslie," Blake told her, "I told you I knew a shortcut." Leslie looks at him while putting on her apron and says, "Alright Speed-Racer, let's just feeds some people."

Back at the facility Marcus tries to scan for the device, but is unsuccessful. He takes out his B.I.O. and calls Richard saying that he couldn't find anything and he'll meet him back at the base. He hangs up and suddenly Flyers start to jump out from left to right. Marcus lets his B.I.O. give him the B.I.O. belt and then holds it in his hand. He cries out, "Kamen Rider." And then it forms and yellow ring around him, turning him into Kamen Rider Bee. He reached and grabbed a card, and put it to the scanner. Buzz yelled and said:

**Shooter Card**

A bee-gun digitally appears in his hand and he shoots all of the Flyers. He takes another one from the slot and Buzz yells out:

**Flight Card**

And digital wing jetpacks appear on his back. He flies up and defeats most of the ones in the air, and knocks the others onto the ground. He starts to keep shooting at them, but even more keep coming. "Ok that's it," Bee said to himself, "it's time to end this." He reaches one last time for his card and scans it, and Buzz cries out:

**Final Card**

He flies up into the air and then he starts dropping, and his legs start to spin around and they turn into a giant stinger. He finally hits the ground and destroys all of the Flyers. He looks at the spot of Flyers and sees a dust. He starts to walk away until he hears the dust moving around. He turns around to see that the dust has gathered together to form a weird creature. Suddenly the light shines through the black dust and it shatters. The dust came off and the rest had made a monster called Beezzer.

He looked at it and said, "No way. It's a Beezzer." The Beezzer went up to Bee and took his gun. Beezzer set it to stun mode and shot him, leaving him defenseless. Beezzer walked up to him and took Buzz off of his belt. Beezzer scanned Buzz and then shape shifted into Marcus. Bee turn back into Marcus and Beezzer said to him, "Good luck surviving out here. The Flyers should be showing up pretty soon." Beezzer used Buzz and turned into Kamen Rider Bee, and scanned a card from the slot. Buzz cried:

**Flight Card**

And Beezzer flew away from Marcus and into Shiloh Town. Back at the Soup Kitchen Blake was on his break and talked with Leslie. Suddenly an old man came up to him and said, "Hello Blake." "Oh Mr. Johnson, how are you?" "Pretty good," Mr. Johnson replied, "your mom came and talked with me. She saw that you went to visit your dad's grave. I know it's hard, and time's been tough, but things will get better. Just hang in there Blake." Mr. Johnson got up from his seat and walked away. Behind a wall the beetle was recording everything, and scanned Blake and found that he was his user.

Blake walked outside and decided to gets some air, but out of nowhere Flyers showed up and attacked Blake. Blake tried to defend himself the best he could, but it was no use. As he was thrown to the ground he was assisted by the beetle and is turned into a Kamen Rider. The Flyers jump back when they see what has happened.

Blake gathers himself and says, "Wow. What just happened? What is this?" The Flyers jump to attack him, but Blake fights back as if he knew what e was doing. "How am I doing this? What's going on? Leslie! Leslie!" Blake yelled. Leslie soon came running out and started to help defeat the Flyers.

After a minute or so they have defeated all of the Flyers, and Leslie turns to him and says, "Ok, now how are you?" Blake looks up and says, "What?" "Don't act like you didn't hear me." Leslie yelled. "Which Rider System are you working for? The Bee's, the Ant's, or are you a loner?" Blake backs up a little and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Fine then," Leslie confirms, "I guess I'll have to beat it out of you." Suddenly and B.I.O. butterfly flutters around her waist and makes a belt. She held the butterfly and said, "Kamen Rider." After attaching it to her belt, a pink ring went from her feet to her head, turning her into Kamen Rider Butterfly. She took out a card and put it through the scanner. In doing so the B.I.O. spoke aloud:

**Lance Card**

A pink lance digitally appears in her hand, and she swings it at him. Trying to avoid her attacks he jumps from wall to wall and can to can. He finally ends up jumping on top of the building. "Use your cards." "What?" Blake asked, trying to see who was there. "Use your cards and protect yourself." He looked around asking himself, "What cards?" Suddenly a card flies out of the buckle landing in his hand, and it has a picture of a shield. "Put it in front of the buckle." The voice said. As he did so his B.I.O. said:

**Shield Card**

A red beetle shield appears in his hands and says, "Wow, this is incredible." He looked up and saw that Butterfly was trying to hit him, but he lifted up his shield and blocked the attack. "Okay," Butterfly said, "time to end this." She took out her card and her B.I.O. said:

**Final Card**

She jumped into the air high up, and back on the ground a giant butterfly slammed into Blake. The hit knocked him back to a certain point. As he gets up he hears a screaming in the back of him only to see Butterfly coming down on him. Before he could be destroyed, Dragonfly came down and pushed her out of the way.

Butterfly rolled onto the ground and said, "What was that for? I was just about to defeat him." "What do you think you're doing?" Dragonfly demanded. "You strike before you know all the facts. Let us see whose sign he's on." He walked up to him and asked, "Where did you get that buckle?"He looked at it and said, "Why do you care?"

Dragonfly didn't say a word except, "Come with us. And please reveal yourself to see if you can be trusted." His B.I.O. beeps and then he turn back to normal, revealing himself as who he is. Butterfly whispered to herself, "Blake?"

Dragonfly turned back and said, "Come with me boy. Leslie get a hold of Marcus. We need to discuss this dilemma as a team." Leslie calls Marcus, Beezzer, and tells him to get to base for a meeting. As everyone leaves Leslie tells Richard, "I don't believe it. He's the one who's destined to save the world? He's no hero."

"So were you when you first started out. Give him a chance."

Unsure of this she went with it anyways and followed his instruction.


End file.
